Dave Lowry
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sudbury, ON, CAN | career_start =1985/86 | career_end = 2003/04 | halloffame = }} David John Lowry (born 14 February 1965) is a retired professional player from Sudbury, Ontario, Canada. He played in the National Hockey League from 1985 to 2004. He is currently an assistant coach of the Calgary Flames of the NHL and the former head coach of the Calgary Hitmen of the Western Hockey League. Playing career Dave Lowry was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the 6th round, 110th overall, in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. He played three seasons with the London Knights of the OHL before joining the Canucks for the start of the 1985–86 NHL season. In Vancouver, he played for three seasons with only spending part of the 1987–88 season in the minors for the Fredericton Express of the AHL. On the 29th of September, 1988, just prior to the start of the 1988–89 NHL season, Lowry was traded to the St. Louis Blues for Ernie Vargas. After spending most of the 1988–89 season with the Peoria Rivermen of the IHL, Lowry joined the Blues for the last 21 games of the season including ten more games in the playoffs. Lowry stayed with St. Louis until the end of the 1992–93 NHL season. Dave Lowry was never much of an offensive threat as his highest goal total was 19, which he did twice, both times with the Blues, and his highest point total was 40, which was also with the Blues. Before he retired, he managed to play over 1000 NHL games. Dave Lowry began playing for the Florida Panthers for the 1993–94 NHL season. He had his best years in Florida. Perhaps he is most famous for being on the runner up team in 1995–96. He would be given the nickname Mr. Playoff as he scored ten goals during the 1996 Stanley Cup Playoffs. After five seasons in Florida, he was traded to the San Jose Sharks near the beginning of the 1997–98 season along with a first round pick in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft (Vincent Lecavalier) for Viktor Kozlov and a fifth round pick (Jaroslav Spacek) also in the 1998 draft. After only three seasons in San Jose, Lowry went to the Calgary Flames for the 2000–01 season where he played out his last four seasons, with the exception of a brief stint with the Saint John Flames of the AHL. In his last NHL season, he played only 18 games in the regular season acquiring one goal and one assist. In the playoffs, though, he played 10 games in Calgary's improbable Stanley Cup run of 2004 that ended in a loss to the Tampa Bay Lightning. After retiring as a player, Lowry began coaching, joining the Western Hockey League's Calgary Hitmen as an assistant coach in 2005. Lowry was promoted to associate coach in 2007, and named the head coach of the Hitmen in 2008, succeeding Kelly Kisio as Calgary's bench boss. He played in 1084 NHL regular season games and scored 164 goals and 187 assists. In the playoffs, he scored 16 goals and 20 assists in 116 games played. References * *http://www.hockeydraftcentral.com/1983/83110.html Note: Lowry was named captain in December 2000, upon the retirement of Steve Smith. He was later stripped of the captaincy in February 2002 (by coach Greg Gilbert, because of poor performance on ice), Craig Conroy & Bob Boughner were named co-captains. Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Born in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Retired in 2004